Midnight Confessions
by MewLover54
Summary: Chimchar had been feeling emotions for Piplup for a long time and couldn't take it anymore. He thought she would never return his feelings. But what will happen when she finds him? Should be better than it sounds. Southmonkeyshipping.


ML54: Hey guys. Here's another one-shot. I actually found this old one, looking around on the school computer...

Mew: You write Fanfiction during class?

ML54: I had already finished the work! Anyway, this is for the monkey and the penguin, why? I just saw them on my game and just thought they were cute together. I call it... Southmonkeyshipping.

Random Ghost: MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon. But did, maybe, make up the crazy shipping idea.

ML54: Giratina! Get that ghost!

Giratina; I'm calling GhostBusters now!

**Midnight Confessions**

On top of a cliff that overlooks an ocean in the full moon's wake sat a lone fire type,red monkey, known as Chimchar. He sighed. "Why can't I just confess? Dealing with rejection must be easier than this. Right?" He asked himself. However the voice in his head kept telling him.

"_No __it __won__'__t! __Heartbreak __isn__'__t __something __you __can __go __through. __Remember __what __Sceptile __told __you?__"_He mentally cursed himself. Of course he remembered how hard rejection was for Sceptile. Pikachu had told him. He was so heartbroken he couldn't even use his moves properly! And Chimchar knew that Sceptile was much stronger than him. If he was so badly hurt...How was Chimchar going to handle it when Piplup rejected him?

"_**But **__**then **__**again.**__**Who **__**says **__**she**__**'**__**d **__**reject **__**you?**__**" **_Another, much nicer voice in his head said. Chimchar then heard the other voice say.

"_You know. Since he's a fire type and she's a water type! Their as different as night and day!"_

"_**Yeah? **__**Then **__**why **__**does **__**she **__**blush **__**when **__**he **__**hugs **__**her?**__**" **_The other voice said. Chimchar knew she would blush sometimes, but never questioned her about it.

"_Because __his __natural __high __body __temperature __warmed __her __up __so __much __that __she __actually __felt __flustered!__" _That argument actually made sense to Chimchar. This was supported by the fact that water types usually have low body temperature. If anything that would make her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"_**Why **__**do **__**you **__**have **__**to **__**be **__**so **__**negative **__**about **__**everything?**__**" **_The nice voice said, obviously annoyed at the nasty one.

"_Because __I__'__m __supposed __to __be! __I__'__m __his __negative __side! __Duh!__" _The negative voice said.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Chimchar suddenly said, getting up and moving towards the edge of the cliff. "If I just kill myself I could be free of this torture!"

"_**Come **__**on **__**dude.**__**Do **__**you **__**really **__**think **__**that?**__**"**_

"Yes!"

"_**But what about Piplup? How would she feel if you were gone?"**_

"_She__'__d __probably __be __sad.__"_Chimchar then raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that you were my negative side."

"_Just don't jump! It won't solve anything!"_

"How do you know? You ever love someone when there's no chance of that person loving you back?" Chimchar then turned back out towards the ocean and felt a pang in his heart. _"__That__'__s __what __she __represents. __Water. __The __ocean.__" _A tear fell from his eye as he readied himself to jump.

"CHIMCHAR!" That's when he fell the wrong way and fell on the grass behind him. He turned to see the blue penguin his heart had been yerning for. Piplup with a shocked look on her face. "What the heck were you doing?" Chimchar then saw the stupidity of his actions.

"Err...Going for a swim?" He said in more of a question type style. Almost as if he was trying to convince himself. Piplup looked at him oddly.

"In the middle of the night? When the water is below freezing? And jumping into it from a fifty feet? I'm not stupid Chimchar! Why were you going to kill yourself?" Chimchar sighed, knowing that swimming wasn't the ideal excuse for jumping off a cliff.

"I don't want to get hurt." He admitted slowly. Piplup looked at him with her head tilted to the side cutely. Well in his opinion anyway.

"By jumpin off a cliff?"

"Emotionally..." He sighed.

"Oh...Hurt by what?" She asked.

"Rejection." He said simply. Piplup was confused for a second. Then it suddenly hit her like a Hyper Beam.

"Oh...You like someone?" She asked, sadly. _"__There __goes __any __hope __that __he __likes __me __back...__" _She thought to herself.

"Actually. I think love would be a better word." Chimchar said, refusing to meet her gaze. This was easy because Piplup also refused to meet his.

"Oh..." Piplup's heart actually felt like someone yanked it out and used it to give a sponge bath to a Ferroseed, blended it, stamped on it and put only half of it back. _"__This __is __what __heartbreak __is. __No __wonder __Sceptile __couldn__'__t __attack. __I __can __hardly __breathe!__"_

Chimchar looked up to see Piplup sitting on the floor with tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers. "Hey...are you okay?" He asked.

"Who?" Chimchar gave a confused look to the penguin Pokémon. She sensed his confusion as the question wasn't really specific. "Who do you love?" Chimchar froze. He wasn't really ready to tell her. Especially since she's upset about something that he isn't quite sure about.

"Umm...I'll tell you another time." Chimchar said simply.

"No! Tell me now!" Piplup suddenly shouted, startling poor Chimchar so much he actually took a few steps away from her in fear.

"W-why?" Chimchar said back. Piplup then came right to him and pressed him against the tree.

"Just tell me!" she said firmly but a lot more quietly. Chimchar then looked right into her eyes and saw that they where overwhelmed with sadness.

"_Why __is __she __sad?__" _Was the only thought running through his head at the moment.

"_**Kiss her! Do it! She can't get any more angrier than she already is!"**_

"_Don't jinx it!"_

Chimchar mentally cursed himself in his own mind. Sometimes he doesn't know why he thinks what he thinks. But just decided to go for it. Since, if he doesn't answer, he would get a beating anyway.

"For the love of Arceus tell me!" She said, her voice almost breaking at the end. She hated that she sounded weak at the moment but she was just too emotionally unstable to care. She just wanted some closure. However, she didn't notice that Chimchar had moved his face closer to her's until she could actually fell his hot breath on her beak and cheeks.

"You!" Chimchar then spoke in a gentle voice. Piplup didn't even get the chance to gasp in surprise when Chimchar kissed her on the beak as an awkward kind of kiss. Then all at once Piplup's heart had put itself back together and raced with joy.

She was too stunned to do anything for a minute and Chimchar took this as a bad sign. But then she let go of Chimchar's arms and put her flippers around his neck. His arms, now being free, wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her closer. Which she obliged to and moved so their bodies were now pressed together.

Both never wanted this moment to end. But sadly, the need for oxygen was just too much. So they parted and leaned their heads together, looking directly into each others eyes. When they went in for another kiss they both breathed out one sentence.

"I love you Piplup."

"I love you too Chimchar."

* * *

><p>ML54: Ahh... My own one-shot about an original couple idea.<p>

Piplup: *Blushes*

Chimchar: *Blushes*

Pikachu: I think you broke them.

ML54: Oh. Whoops. Any way, review and tell me what you think. And don't go on about the egg group thing, cause people pair up Blaziken and Sceptile.


End file.
